


Hunker Down

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Apocalypse Snow finds something unexpected on her travels.</p><p>Written for Femslash100's AU drabblecycle for the prompt: "Apocalypse/Dystopia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunker Down

 

The sky was filled with rolling dark clouds, as always.

There was a chill in the air. Winter was rapidly approaching and that meant she had to find somewhere to hunker down and survive the icy horror.

These days she always had her crossbow drawn while she travelled. Always alert, always listening and watching for danger, she walked down the middle of the road.

The rusted sign at the town outskirts had said ‘WEL M   O STORYBR     M.A’ It seemed like it had probably been a nice enough place before the Catastrophe.

Snow stopped. She looked back, then at street ahead of her again. About fifty meters down the road there was a distinct change. Instead of being overgrown and coated with dust, dirt and decay the blacktop and sidewalks were clean. The buildings were in much better condition.

She raised her weapon. Her heart was racing.

Before she could decide what to do a woman emerged from one of the buildings. She was wearing a vivid red cloak. She was tall and lithe and had long dark curls and looked cleaner than anyone she had seen for years.

“It’s okay,” the woman called at she approached. Her hands were open at her sides.

Snow didn’t move, keeping her crossbow aimed at the woman.

“I’m Red,” said the woman. “You’re safe here."

Snow didn't have any words but a tear trickled down her cheek and for the first time in as long as she could remember she felt hope.


End file.
